


put my guns in the ground

by noahsweetwine



Series: sigh no more [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahsweetwine/pseuds/noahsweetwine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>heavy is the head that wears the crown</p>
            </blockquote>





	put my guns in the ground

 

Clarke doesn’t think she will ever be able to clean the blood from her hands. The filth is stuck underneath her fingernails and she can’t look down without being reminded

 

_400 people, dead and gone_

 

She thinks back to what Lexa once told her, that victory rides on the back of sacrifice, and her tries to scrape the red from her palms

 

_400 people, dead and gone_

 

He asks her to stay, his voice cracking, his eyes watering, his hands shaking

 

_400 people, dead and gone_

 

She can’t

 

_400 people, dead and gone_

 

He smells like smoke, like dirt, like pine trees and the rain

 

_400 people, dead and gone_

 

He is good, he is brave, he is true

 

_400 people, dead and gone_

 

She isn’t

 

_400 people, dead and gone_

 

She doesn’t deserve him

 

_400 people, dead and gone_

 

He deserves so much better

 

_400 people, dead and gone_

 

She can’t look at Monty without seeing the kids, round faces scared red, toys scattered on the ground

 

_400 people, dead and gone_

 

She can’t look at Jasper without seeing Maya, her happy face stained angry red, her hands clenched in his shirt, her eyes open, vacant, staring

 

_400 people, dead and gone_

 

Heavy is the head that wears the crown

 

_400 people, dead and gone_

 

**I bear it so they don’t have to**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please don't listen to knocking on heaven's door while looking through the bellarke tag on tumblr, it leads to tears and shitty fics


End file.
